In today's business world many people need to carry a laptop computer, cellular telephone, personal digital assistant (PDA), global positioning system (GPS) navigation device, or another electronic or even mechanical device to conduct business on the road, vacation, or even conduct everyday business. In general, our automobiles, airplanes, boats and other vehicles were designed for carrying passengers, rather than laptop computers or portable desks or personal electronic devices. As a result, the laptop or desk or other device is dropped into the passenger seat where it is prey to sudden starts and stops and where it can be accessed only with difficulty by the driver leaning over the passenger seat. Such access is impossible while driving without courting an accident. Mounting brackets suitable for supporting a portable desk or laptop computer or other devices are generally well-known for permanent installation in an automobile or other vehicle. Some of these known vehicle-mountable brackets are configurable to fit different makes and models of vehicle. All but a few require cutting of the vehicle to fit the mounting bracket, trimming or cutting the bracket to fit, or at least drilling the vehicle to accept fasteners for securing the bracket. Furthermore, these known vehicle-mountable brackets are typically limited to presenting their mounting surfaces, and by extension the laptop computers or other device, in a predetermined single position relative to the vehicle driver or other user.